


Stiles! (mHz)

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Teen-Cop™  & The  Sourwolf© [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Derek Hale, Cute Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Funny Stiles Stilinski, Infuriating Stiles, Long-Suffering Derek Hale, M/M, Motormouth Stiles, POV Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Welcome to "Motormouth Talks" here on Stiles!FM ... is all most people hear. But Derek hears the real Stiles. Because even when Stiles is being epically infuriating, adoring-Derek always makes sure his boyfriend feels wanted.





	Stiles! (mHz)

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles, baby? I so, so feel you.

One of the things Stiles likes most about Der, is how he always listens.

Like, he _ really _ _listens_, you know? Doesn't just pretend--like some (a lot of) folk who get bored real quick. Or get a little (totally) lost within milliseconds of Stiles broadcasting--Derek... _actually_ _listens_. Dude never even switches off when Stiles goes full-on nuclear (like, into total interplanetary-ADHD-hyperfocused-alphabeti-spaghetti-overdrive-introvert's-nightmare-motormouth-Hellzone mode, and talks and talks and talks until he pretty much can't even breathe) and really couldn't even stop himself if he tried. Der? He just kinda shuts up and… _listens_. And sure, he maybe occasionally (kinda always) rolls his eyes and sometimes (everytime frickin' time) even pulls stupid, douchey faces while biding his time and saving up his many, many arguments to list in chronological order for Stiles to hear when even Stiles' dumb mouth can no longer keep up with his leapfrog, bright spark, live-wire brain anymore... but Derek always, _ always _ _listens_.

And Stiles completely loves him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ADHD too and this is so frickin valid xD
> 
> Thanks tons for reading!
> 
> Find me in the dumpster on Tumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby...
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
